


Keeping Cool

by shadowdoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdoll/pseuds/shadowdoll
Summary: It's summer in Paris, and Parisians everywhere are doing everything they can to keep cool.Chloé Bourgeois is having a pool party, and she's invited the whole school, except for Marinette. Will Marinette be able to keep her cool when faced with the person she dislikes the most? Or will things end up being a hot, hot mess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really suck at plot, so please forgive me if this sounds like a cliché movie. i honest to goodness did try, i just haven't written anything by myself in a v long time. but, no matter. it's the though that counts, right? i just need to keep my cool. warning: may be cheesy, but it's a cute cheesy!!
> 
> edit: it’s been maybe more than a year since i wrote this chapter ahhhh, and i’ve only just gotten back into ml again! i’ve edited this chapter a bit, while trying to leave it as close to how it was when i first wrote it, and hopefully i will continue it soon as it’s the holidays lmao

“If you flap your arms any harder you’re going to fly off the balcony.” Alya climbed through the open trapdoor to where Marinette sat in her pink beach chair, fanning herself from the heat. Summer had arrived, and the Parisian weather was out to get them. Marinette had ditched her brown cardigan, and Alya had traded in her jeans for denim shorts, both of the girls deciding to wear their hair up in a ponytail. Alya poured the Orangina she’d brought upstairs into the two cups on the table, before handing a cup to Marinette. The ice cold drink was accepted with a smile, and Marinette took a sip. She leant her head back and sighed, a peaceful look on her face. “Alya, you’re my saviour. Thank you for this.”

The content look on Marinette’s face made Alya laugh. “Don’t sweat it.” She walked over to the balcony railing and pulled out her phone.

“How hot _is_  it exactly?” Marinette asked.

“About thirty degrees celsius.“

“ _Thirty_?” Marinette stood up and leant on the railing next to Alya. “I wish I had a pool.”

“Maybe we could go to the beach?”

“Too much effort.” Alya grinned at this. “Aw, c’mon! Imagine if Adrien came with us! You’d love that, wouldn’t you? His hair, more golden than the sand?” She was mocking Marinette at this point, her hand draped dramatically across her face. “Not to mention how good he’d look without a shi—“ Marinette started waving her arms again.

“I’m going to have to stop you there. As if my face isn’t already hot enough.” A scoff could be heard from Alya as she tightened her ponytail.

“You know,” Alya pulled up the LadyBlog on her phone. “This heat makes me worry for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Spandex probably isn’t the best in this sort of heat, right? I wonder if Ladybug’s suit has super awesome, built-in cooling! Or if she has a kickass looking summer suit!” Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at this. Being Ladybug, Marinette knew for a fact that her suit did _not_ have super awesome built-in cooling.

“A summer suit? What do you mean by that?” She was curious about what Alya had to say on this one, because she was right. Spandex that covers you from head to toe is far from suitable in such hot weather, and defending Paris in the summer time was nothing less than awful. Alya put her phone in her back pocket. “Yeah! Like, the same spandex suit, but with short sleeves!” She scratched her chin. “Okay, so that looks a little bit odd in my head, I’d have to see it on, but something at least made out of a lighter material?” Although she really fancied the idea of a ‘summer suit’ as Alya put it, Marinette could just imagine what it would be like the next time someone in Paris became akumatized. 

_“Hey Tikki, this time when you transform me, could you please make it so my suit has short sleeves? That’d be nice. Or if you know any other materials lighter than spandex? Ooh, ooh! Maybe as well as a yo-yo, I could have a mini electric fan!”_

Marinette wondered how Tikki would react to that, and had to stop her self from giggling.

Alya was still talking. She was rattling off all the ideas she had for Ladybug and her ‘summer suit’. Her eyes were so excited and full of life, her arms moving in every direction, and as Marinette watched her, she couldn’t help but grin. It sounded sappy, but she appreciated and loved Alya so much, as she was one of the only people who kept her grounded and always gave her the extra boost of reassurance she so often needed. She often thought about the time when Alya was akumatized, and how she wasn’t able to stop it from happening. But all of that was in the past, and she was just happy to have Alya here with her now.

The girls sat and talked on the balcony for hours. Talking about school, Alya’s _favourite_  superhero duo and how nice it would be if they were at the beach. Alya continued to tease Marinette with images of Adrien shirtless, which caused Marinette to stutter and become a red mess on the balcony floor. Neither of them noticed how dark it had gotten until Marinette’s mother called from the bedroom below.

“It’s getting late! Alya, are you OK walking home by yourself?”

“Of course I am! I don’t live far away.”

“As long as you’re sure?” Alya headed towards the trapdoor and smiled down at Mrs. Cheng. “I’m sure, Sabine. Thanks.” She always insisted calling Marinette’s mother by her first name, which made Sabine happy, as she had always felt ‘Mrs. Cheng’ was _far_  too formal. Turning around, Alya winked at Marinette. “See you tomorrow.” With that, she disappeared down the stairs, leaving Marinette on the balcony by herself. Except, she wasn’t by herself. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse and perched herself on her shoulder. “A summer suit?” She giggled. “How about a nice, high quality cotton?”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, because cotton is _super_  easy to move in.”

“No matter. It’s not like I can change the suit at will. I mean, I don’t think so anyway.” She flew to hover in front of Marinette’s face. “Well, I haven’t actually tried.”

Marinette took a step back. She paused for a moment, processing just what Tikki was suggesting. “So, you’re telling me that you might actually be able to alter my suit?” Tikki smiled.

“Well, you’re due to go on patrol with Chat later, so it’s worth a shot, right? I’m really not sure it’ll work, but when you’re ready just say the words and I’ll give it my all.”

After Marinette had gone inside and said goodnight to her parents, she set up her bed using the classic pillows under the comforter trick, incase her parents were to come in and notice she was gone. Once everything was set, she looked at Tikki. “Spots on!”

The kwami squinted her eyes in concentration as Marinette started transforming into Ladybug. As soon as the transformation was complete, Marinette _knew_ there was something different. “No way!” She rushed over to her bedroom mirror and gasped at what she saw. Ladybug’s classic red suit had been replaced with a much lighter one, made out of a more breathable material. This new suit went a bit lower on her neck, stopping just above her collar bones. The the sleeves too, were now very short. The material of the suit itself moved to as usual continued down to her legs, where it still completely covered her feet. The colour from her neck to her waist was black, but her sleeves and bottom half remained red with black spots. Her yo-yo still hung in the same place, and on her hands were black gloves that ran half way up her arms.

“She actually did it!” As Ladybug swooped through the streets of Paris, she felt so much lighter than she usually did. Whether or not that was actually the summer suit or the idea of having a summer suit, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she felt amazing. She was now approaching her and Chat’s meeting place, and she could see the cat sitting there, back turned to her, legs dangling off the edge of the roof. Trying not to disturb him, Ladybug landed on the roof with a soft thud. Chat’s ear twitched at the sound and he smiled, knowing she had arrived.

He stood up, preparing to greet Ladybug in the most suave way possible, but when he turned around, he was so taken aback by her appearance that he nearly fell backwards off the roof. “M’lady! Nice get up!” He rushed up to Ladybug, unable to keep his cool, a grin plastered to his face. Ladybug shook her head at him. “Back you go, Kitty.” She poked his chest. “It is pretty cool, isn’t it? Now when I’m Ladybug I won’t be as hot.” Chat Noir begged to differ. She was still _very_ hot, even in this new suit. Although that wasn’t something he was about to admit to her. This suit, having short sleeves, showed off the muscle she had in her arms, and he was also very partial to the new splash if colour too. “Well would you ook at all the black on it! We’re basically matching!” This caused Ladybug to make a gagging noise.

“Maybe I should go back to the old one, then.”

“You wound me M’lady.” Chat started pacing around her. “How did you just change your suit like that?” Ladybug watched Chat as he circled her, admiring her outfit, and she twirled, her cheeks blushing slightly. “Well, my kwami said she’d never tried altering the suit before, and because it’s so hot, we both thought it was worth a shot!” She adjusted the gloves before making eye contact with Chat, who had stopped circling her. “You should try it! I feel so much lighter.”

Chat cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. “Meow-be I will!” Ladybug rolled her eyes, all traces of her blush gone in an instant.

“Seriously Chat? That one wasn’t even that good!”


End file.
